You Said Yes
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Colin arrives at Wayne Manor with a question to ask Damian. DamixColin, future. Rated T for make-out session. {Yay!} Featuring Alfred.


**-{Hey guys.}-**

_This month long hiatus is UPLOAD._

**The point of the hiatus is to write a lot, so evie1270 can take a break after and just upload every day.**

_Yeah, but we all know writing is to her what heroin is to Roy._

**...That was really offensive, Nira. And inaccurate, since that was years ago and he hasn't gone back since.**

_Fine. Then writing is to evie1270 as... smoking is to Jason?_

**Jason doesn't actually smoke very often. Mostly when he's stressed.**

_Uh... as Wally is to Dick?_

**...I really want to say that's inaccurate but it isn't whatsoever.**

_AWWWW. ^-^ SO ADORABLE._

Guys? Author's note please?

_This story has two points. You will see both._

**She was trying to have only DamixColin as a pairing, but at the end there's hinted Birdflash and Hummingbird.**

_Rated T for...cursing? Was that what it was?_

**I thought it was for the very heavy make out session and mentions of being covered in sweat, saliva and cum.**

_Classy._

**Disclaimer: All right go to DC.**

_Except the freaks that come out of her imagination._

**There aren't any appearances of anything along those lines.**

_WHAT ABOUT __US__?!_

**We're just here to give an Author's note to make the story seem longer then it actually is.**

_...I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE. OH. BTW, evie1270 has a new signature- _

_**{-(french words)-}** -she's gonna forget to do it alot._

Sorry for the crappy AN. But it's not my fault, it's Lumi and Nira's.

****{-(COMMENCE)-}****

Wayne Manor, the lone mansion on the hill, was often seen as a terrifying and creepy place from the outside. It was dark, tall and brooding. Many children in Gotham knew it as a haunted house, a place where ancient ghosts gathered to haunt whoever lived there. And it was, in a way, as most of it's residents were doomed to face tragedy. But that doesn't mean that no good ever occured there.

But lately the house had been empty, it's only residents being a very serious young man, his dog and his butler. The man who lived there before, his father, had finally met his end working as the Batman, a role he passed down to the only son that shared both his name and blood. His oldest and favorite brother lived in the next city, going under the name Nightwing. His next brother rarely came around unless he was needed desperately. His only other brother lived in a city far away, and even though they fought constantly, they were still brothers, and he would even say he missed him. His oldest sister was always busy with other heroes, and with those screens of hers. His second sister had moved far away, rarely returning, and the youngest of his sisters had disappeared a long time ago.

It was one of the nights were it was storming and dark out, and so the Wayne family's loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was fairly surprised when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find a borderline-soaked Colin Wilkes, his only master's lover and best friend, standing there. The young man smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his wet hair. The older man smiled.

'Master Colin! It is a pleasure to see you again. Please, come inside. What brings you to the Manor so late and in such weather?' Alfred helped the jacket off of Colin's shoulders.

'You know _exactly_ why I'm here, Alf.' Colin ran both his hands through his hair again, like he often does when he's anxious.

The butler raised an eyebrow. 'I see.' He put the younger man's jacket on the coat hanger. 'Today is the day, correct, Master Colin?'

Colin laughed nervously. 'Yeah, I guess you could say that...Where is he?'

'I believe Master Damian is still in the study. He has requested to not be disturbed, as he has been so busy. But I doubt he will mind your prescence.'

'T-Thanks, Alf.'

'Master Colin, are you alright?'

The younger man rubbed the back of his neck. 'Honestly? I'm...not great.'

'There is no need to be uneasy. I'm sure everything will go according to plan.'

'I know, it's just... what do I say?'

Alfred smiled softly at Colin. 'I'm not one to give advice on such things. But I do know that Master Damian cares very deeply about you, and if you just tell him how you feel, it will go without a flaw.'

A second later Colin's arms were around Alfred, squeezing gently. The old butler froze in shock for a moment, before gently returning the gesture. 'Seriously, Alf, you're the best.'

'Good luck, Master Colin.'

Colin broke off the hug and turned to go up the stairs. He turned back to wave to Alfred, but the man was already gone. 'Bats,' he mumbled to himself, 'Never there when you turn around.'

Colin wandered through the manor. He'd been here before, but he never got used to how big it was. Or how every inch remained completely dirt and dust free, with only Alfred to clean it.

The door to the study was open, and Damian was seated at the desk, his back to the door. He was leaning over some documents, glaring at them like he would a criminal as he read. Colin quickly and silently shut the door behind him, careful not to make a sound. Damian seemed not to notice him, but he was a Bat by blood, so he probably did. Colin walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the other's chest. Damian let the papers drop back on the desk in suprise,and Colin left a soft kiss on his tan neck.

'Hey, Dami.'

The older boy relaxed and leaned back when he heard his boyfriend's voice. 'Colin.'

Colin spun the chair around and pulled Damian up into a standing position. The redhead guided his lover's hands to go around his neck, while his own wrapped around Damian's waist. Colin leaned in and whispered into Damian's ear.

'You work so hard, Dami. You need to _relax_.'

They started to gently sway back and forth subconsciously, like a slow dance with no music. 'What do you need, Colin?'

Colin smiled and rested his forehead against the other's. 'I _needed_ to see you. Don't I get to come and visit you?'

'I'm busy.'

'You work too hard.'

'_-tt-_' Colin smiled. Colin decided a long time ago that every time Damian did that adorable _-tt-_ing sound, Colin kissed him. So he leaned in and their lips met, and Damian didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was just a chaste kiss, short and sweet, but it was still nice. Damian pulled back first to look at him, wearing a questioning look on his face. 'Colin, what's wrong?'

'Wha...? What are you talking about?'

'You're shaking.'

'Uh...' Colin nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 'A-Actually there's something I want to ask you...'

'Then ask.'

Colin took in a deep breath. He tried to not think of everything that could go wrong, and just think about what Alfred had said to him earliar. _Just tell him how you feel_. Okay, he could do that. He pulled Damian against him, their mouths just an inch apart. 'Damian, I love you. More then you could ever know. You make me happy like no other person in the world has. Even though you're perfect, you still choose to be with the poor orphan boy that turns into a monster. I don't understand why you would ever even consider being with me, but you did, and I love you for it. I always have loved you, and I always will.'

'C-Colin?'

'Sh. Lemme finish. I love you, and even though I don't deserve you at all, I want to be with you. Always.' Colin leaned in closer to Damian's lips, but still not quite touching. 'I love you. So, will you marry me?'

The world seemed to stop turning, just for them. Then a single word made it spin again. 'Yes.'

Their lips met, and they were both greeted with the explosion of passion and love they often felt when they kissed. It wasn't like the kiss from moments before, this one was sloppy and fiery, driven only by the need to be closer to the other. Then Colin was lying on the desk, his soon-to-be-husband on top of him, molesting his mouth. Damian's hands were everywhere, on his hips as he grinded into his crotch, running up his sides and making him shiver, curling in his hair and greedily pulling him closer, on his hands pining them above his head, all while his tongue made it's way down Colin's throat. Damian broke away and started sucking his lover's neck.

'D-Dami...ngh...'

'Ask me again.' The deep growl of Damian's voice in his ear made him shiver. 'Ask me again. _Now_.'

'W-Will you... uhnnn...' Colin couldn't hold back the moan as Damian grinded into him and took off his t-shirt.

'Ask me again.' His mouth was moving all over Colin's chest, shoulders and neck, biting, sucking, kissing.

'Will you m-marry me?'

Damian moved up to his lips again, and kissed him, hard. 'Yes. God yes.'

Then Colin was being dragged roughly down the hallways of the empty manor, the cold air hitting his bare chest. Damian had a death grip on Colin's wrist, ignoring every urge to pin him to the wall and make love to him right there. After what felt like forever, they finally reached Damian's room. The second they got inside, Colin was pushed up against the door, Damian's mouth covering his as he messed with the buttons on the dominant boy's shirt.

****{-(**Time+**_Skip_****)-}****

Colin's fingers gently traced nonsense patterns along Damian's abs, as the older boy lay down next to his boyf-_fiance_ in the king sized bed, lying completely naked excet for the mixture of sweat, saliva and cum that soaked their bodies. The redhead softly left featherlight kisses on his neck, making Damian give a soft hum. He leaned over to examine the hickeys he had made on his neck when he ran across a spot that was still unmarked. His mouth gently kissed the spot, before sucking it and earning another soft hum from his love.

'Mmm...Colin?'

'Yeah, Dami?'

The sound of Colin's voice made Damian smile and come out of his half asleep trance. He sat up and turned to face him 'Why do you always mark me so much?'

He covered the brunet's lips with his own, for a short kiss before pulling away and cupping his cheeks. 'Because I need to make sure people know you're mine.'

'_-tt-_' Colin placed another kiss on his lips. 'And a ring on my finger isn't enough?'

Colin smiled at that and nuzzled his head into Damian's neck. 'I love you, Dami.'

Damian sighed happily. This moment was perfect, and every moment after would be perfect while he has Colin to say those _words_ when he wakes up in the morning, while he has_ Colin _to insist that he works to hard and needs to relax, _Colin _to kiss every inch of his pain away, _Colin _to snuggle into his side whenever he can. Because Damian needed Colin, as much as Colin needed him. 'I love you too, Colin.'

And then Wayne Manor wasn't such a cold and empty place. There was still the dog and the butler. There was still the serious young man who worked very hard, but now he had his lover to remind him when he had to sleep and eat. The man's lover even managed to break a smile out of the Manor's butler everyday, and even the man's dog had taken a liking to him. His oldest brother started to come over to visit more often, with his dysfunctional and lovable family of speedsters in tow. Even his second brother had started to visit, because no matter what arguments had seperated them they were all still family, and they always would be. Even his youngest older brother tried to visit more often from his home in Central City. His eldest sister started to dedicate less time to her work and more time to those she cared about when she realized how easy it is to lose the people you love after other heroes nearly died. His second oldest sister moved from that city far away to a city that was closer, where she, completely by luck, happened to stumble upon her best friend, his youngest sister, who had regained her path and was ready to come home.

It was true, they had lost a man who been a father to them all at some point, but they had each other, and that was, they discovered, all they needed.

****{-(FIN)-}****

_That was cheesy._

**Agreed.**

Too bad. That's been in my head for a while, and I'm so happy to get it written. And guess what else I'm happy about? -

_What is she talking about?_

**I believe she means the length of the story.**

_Oh. Yeah. It's long, like your mo-_

**Anyways. **

**Reviews don't get you virtual cookies. They get you more Fanfics.**

****{-(evie1270)-}****


End file.
